


Mistakes

by TheDancingDoctor



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short, cause i think it says stuff about liam, long before we knew the truth, references to NYE, still wanted to post it, written before 27 March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingDoctor/pseuds/TheDancingDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Miranda finds out about Liam and Alex and requests that Liam resign, he thinks about what happened, and makes a few choices. Technically could have references to Non-Con, as Alex technically cannot consent to intercourse with Liam because of the position he holds, however I chose to not use this warning as they are both adults and there is no evidence that Alex did not consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this was written before the episode on 27 March, I edited it after that. However, I did not edit it following the finale. I didn't want to. I liked Liam and I didn't want to believe that about him. I'll probably write more fics with him, but they will acknowledge what he did. Please no Liam hate in the comments.

Liam sat at his desk with his head in his hands. He had deserved exactly what he had gotten. Miranda was right.  
New Year's had been nothing more than a mistake. A mistake that could have cost him everything. What had he been thinking?  
He hadn't been able to stop wondering that since his mind cleared in the aftermath. He was old enough to be her father. Hell, he had known her father. If she hadn't shot him, Liam knew that he would be angrier than he had ever seen him if he found out. Alex's mother would feel the same way.  
Turning to the computer, he turned it on. He didn't want to resign from his teaching post, he loved it; but it was either that or Miranda would go straight to the Director, and things would be much worse for him, and for Alex. She hadn't said that she would, but the threat did not need to be spoken.  
Alex was at the beginning of her career, and for this to end up in her permanent file was only going to make her hate him forever, and could potentially cause her to lose out on a lot of things in life and in her career. She probably already hated him for what he had said to her.  
Sighing, he began to type his resignation letter for Miranda. This was going to be a lesson learned. He would never allow himself to make that mistake again. It certainly was not worth two careers, not by a long shot.  
He would find a way to apologize to Alex. He should have known better than to sleep with a trainee. He owed her an apology for his mistakes, and he couldn't very well do that if he resigned and didn't see her again for months, or possibly years.  
Shaking his head, he moved the mouse and closed the window of the word processor, deleting what he had written of his resignation letter. If Miranda wanted him gone, she would have to fire him. He would not be leaving of his own accord, no matter how many mistakes he made.


End file.
